Confesiones internas
by LunaEstival
Summary: Un momento muy personal del orgulloso Príncipe, pasen y léanlo. Corto one-shot, pero espero les agrade.


**Buenas, buenas. Aqui un pequeñito One shot sobre mi querido Principe, algo muy personal. Espero les guste. Un beso y muy buenas lunas a todos!**

 **Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama 3**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **CONFESIONES INTERNAS**_

Después de la batalla con Majin Boo la tierra vivió una temporada de paz y tranquilidad, el enemigo había sido derrotado y ahora hasta caminaba entre ellos convertido en un buen ser, ese extraño sujeto rosado vivía entre los humanos sin ningún problema pues todos habían olvidado sus actos del pasado gracias a un deseo pedido a Sheng Long. En casa de los Brief la cosa no había cambiado mucho, salvo por un orgulloso guerrero del espacio que sí había cambiado internamente. Había madurado, quizás muy tarde para su edad. Pero tarde o temprano había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de qué significaban los seres que ama y por qué debía protegerlos. Sentir en carne propia el dolor de su pérdida, en ese momento pudo ver esa luz que por tantos años sin saberlo había estado buscando y comprendió todo.

Hasta hace un tiempo no tenía muy en claro qué es lo que lo ataba a la tierra, ¿un hijo?, ¿una mujer?, lo dudaba demasiado. No era el hecho de que Bulma sea su mujer y que Trunks lleve su sangre, era el hecho de que los amaba. Dio su vida por ellos, porque la culpa por los males desatados lo hiso comprender que nada más en este mundo era más importante para él, que ellos; su familia.

Atrás quedaron esas mascaras que pretendían disfrazar de arrogante, duro y frío a aquel atormentado Príncipe de una raza guerrera casi extinta. Ese día hasta el más desconfiado, pudo dar fe del gran cambio, del gran paso hacia adelante que había dado Vegeta y hasta se ganó su respeto.

.

.

Después de tantos años de dormir al lado de esa mujer, de poseerla, de ser para ella; todo...sin habérselo propuesto realmente. Se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado en la tierra porque se había enamorado, tan triste para él, pero cierto. Sí, el arrogante Príncipe de los Saiyajin había caído en esos, que él llamaba, estúpidos sentimentalismos terrícolas. Trunks era otra cosa, el amor por su hijo fue instantáneo, quiso y aceptó a su hijo desde que percibió esa gran energía en el vientre de la humana por primera vez. Aunque jamás se lo haya dicho. Cuando estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida por ellos, quiso sentir el calor de lo que significaba un abrazo sincero, un abrazo de despedida y de perdón, porque eso estaba haciendo. Era su forma de pedir perdón por todos sus errores del pasado. Vio en los ojos de su pequeño hijo, una ilusión que jamás había visto y aquello le reconforto el alma, a punto de extinguirse.

Le tomó muchos años comprenderlo, pues él había sido criado para matar sin piedad, para gobernar, para ser el amo y señor del universo. La vida le había negado y arrebatado todo cuanto había sido suyo por derecho. Sin un planeta al que gobernar, sin un ejército que dirigir. Sin un legado que dejar, sin identidad; jamás podría ser quien siempre soñó. Por eso decidió convertirse en lo que él había sido destinado desde el principio. Dejó que la maldad se apodere de su ser y se cegó ante todo atisbo de sentimiento, solo por su egoísmo y sed de venganza contra ese bastardo de clase baja que tantas veces se había atrevido a insultarlo y a burlarse de él, superándolo cada vez más. Cuan equivocado estaba, nunca se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la mejor alternativa. Tuvo que caer muy duro; tuvo que sufrir, tuvo que ver morir a sus seres amados, tuvo que sentir ese dolor desgarrador de la culpa, para finalmente comprenderlo.

Aún se negaba a aceptarlo,pero lo cierto era que se había convertido en un hombre de familia y su deber era protegerlos, le costaba mucho afirmar esas ideas dentro de su mente; pero así era, sus actos demostraron lo que verdaderamente sentía. En ese momento comprendió por qué Kakaroto siempre luchaba, se sacrificaba y siempre vencía, luchaba por salvar al mundo, no por egoísmo o auto complacer su yo interno, luchaba para proteger a los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que él por más que quisiera siempre llevaría dentro de si una parte de ese hombre frio y solitario que antes era, después de todo era su esencia, había cambiado sí, pero no dejaría de ser quien siempre fue solo por eso. Aceptó que Kakaroto era el mejor, se había superado mucho a si mismo y lo admiraba secretamente por eso. No se iba a quedar atrás sin duda, ya recuperaría el tiempo perdido y le demostraría de lo que era capaz con su perseverancia, claro; ya no como rivales, porque ya no lo consideraba como tal.

.

.

La tierra, ese planeta tan pequeño que él miraba desde lo alto del castillo junto a su padre, lo veía como un diminuto punto azul en medio de todo el inmenso espacio, una nada. Siempre pensó que los seres que habitaban ese planeta eran azules, se reía internamente. Al menos algo azul había y resultó ser muy hermoso.

El agua, el aire, Bulma, el cielo, Bulma, las olas del mar...Bulma. Pensaba en ella, hasta en los peores momentos pensaba en ella. Ahora mismo la tenía entre sus brazos, dormida. Después de una agotadora noche de pasión, le gustaba verla dormir sobre su pecho, aquellos días después de la pelea de Boo, fue ella quien lo reconforto, le abrió las puertas de su alma y lo dejó entrar...una vez más, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que pasó, supo que Bulma lo había comprendido. Era demasiado inteligente después de todo y la amaba por eso, nunca se lo había dicho. Pero estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía.

Le gustaba percibir el débil ki de su mujer, como era una fría madrugada le transmitió algo de energía y calor, para que no tenga mucho frío y no se tapase, le gustaba apreciar su desnudo cuerpo perfecto. Cuando hiso esto, percibió algo extraño en el ki de la mujer, no era el mismo.

El ki de la mujer había aumentado, esto lo desconcertó, solo recordaba una ocasión en la que esto pasó, examinó detenidamente la energía vital de su mujer y entonces lo sintió, esa presencia incomparablemente conocida. Una energía que conocía muy bien, un ki saiyajin dentro de la humana.

Vaya que el destino estaba loco de remate, tenían más de cuarenta años ambos y tendrían otro hijo?. En ese momento sonrió, no pensaba tener más hijos. Trunks fue…digamos que fue un descuido, no pensó que ocurriría de nuevo. Sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que esto le traería grandes satisfacciones pues tendría otro crío al que entrenar.

 _Lo entrenaré, será un excelente guerrero y no dejaré que lo consientas como a Trunks._

Inocente, no sabía que lo que estaba por venir terminaría por derribar esa gran pared que significaba ser el Príncipe Saiyajin.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, muy buenas lunas!**


End file.
